


Shard of ice

by FakeCirilla9



Series: Dark Frostiron [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Morality, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, References to Fairy Tales, skipping the friends part as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/FakeCirilla9
Summary: Some lazy afternoon... or morning. Doesn't really matter. Just some domestic Frostiron
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Dark Frostiron [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558531
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Shard of ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sidomira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/gifts).



„No, Pepper, don’t hung up, please, just listen to me-” Tony went on through the wireless earphones. They made it possible to make himself a strong coffee, while having a talk and as a bonus they drowned out the TV sounds (which had the obnoxious habit of airing Rogers as every third news). “I know, I know. But since you’ve heard me out so many times, what’s one more?” Despite not being able to see her face, he could picture the expression just as tangibly in his mind simply by listening to the tone of her voice. “Don’t you think you exaggerate it a bit?”

Tony scowled and turned the volume down. The scent of fresh coffee worked miracles for one’s tranquillity.

“I know I made a mistake. As I often do. But, for fuck’s sake, he was hardly an innocent person. He was a terrorist and I don’t remember you caring so much for all the Near Eastern-!”

The signal on the other side went down and Tony wrenched the earphones off his ears. Fuck it. At least the coffee didn’t manage to get cold during the heated argument, so maybe it was for the best. Plus Pepper started to pick up his phones again, so that was a considerable improvement already. Perhaps the wedding was a lost thing, but maybe she will eventually come back to him?

Musing like this, Tony didn’t notice the sounds of the TV were still absent, even though he had left the audio on.

He noticed it only when he entered the living room. And more precisely a few steps into the room, when he looked up from the carefully held coffee cup to his sofa.

“Jesus!”

The cup slipped from his hands, broke into a mess of glass, and the black liquid stained the floor, his trousers and boots.

“Well, at least you don’t order your AI to start shooting at me the moment you see me,” commented Loki, eyeing the broken cup and Iron Man himself critically. “But you wound me. I expected a bit more… familiar welcome.”

He had made himself at home at Tony’s sofa, reclining there cross legged as if he had been invited for a tea. Tony’s brilliant mind asked billiards of questions at once. How did he get there? What did he want? Is it possible to teleport into any building? What advanced technology this so called magic was? He settled for: “We’ve drunk that drink already.”

Loki’s lips quirked into a thin smile.

“Indeed. And it seems I’ve disturbed you from having another. Let me repair that.”

Tony did not gape when the glass collected itself and blended together again. He did however took it into a hand, examining closely. Nanotechnology?

“There is no coffee in it,” Tony said, acting nonchalant.

Loki rolled his eyes.

“I will not make you another, I’m not your housemaid. Speaking of which, you allow her too much.”

Tony frowned at him.

“I overheard your conversation,” explained Loki reluctantly.

“You eavesdropped it you mean.”

“It’s not my fault you were speaking so loudly.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know there was a stalker in my living room.”

“Now, it’s not polite to call names.”

“It’s also considered rude to sit when the others are standing.”

“Why don’t you sit down, then? You annoy me, looming over there.”

Tony wanted to retort that he’s the host here, but he shut his mouth and complied after a second’s of hesitation. It was going to be a long visit it seemed. He chose the place at the second end of the couch.

“Really? I thought we’re closer than that,” Loki said in a husky voice.

Tony didn’t like what that tone was doing to him. His body, though, especially its unthinking instinctual parts, was intrigued.

“Then maybe you didn’t do enough research on Earth’s sociology,” answered Tony in a tone he hoped sounded flat. “We have something called one night stand.”

Loki wore an expression like he didn’t buy it.

“Humans didn’t change so much since previous times I visited the Earth. Only thought up fancier name on things. Psychologically speaking, for example, I detect some masochistic tendencies in you. Watching Rogers on TV. Wanting that servant girl to return to you.”

“A, she’s not a servant. B, that’s not masochism. She makes me want to be a better human being, to keep to her moral standards, be a good man.”

“And for whom do you want to be a good man? Other people? They don’t deserve it. They don’t know what’s good for them. They chose for their masters worst monsters just because they crave subjugation. They don’t care how many of them their führer would slaughter as long as they get simple rules to follow. And for the same reason they don’t appreciate a good man as their leader. How many times have they thanked you for saving the world?”

“You see, that’s the difference between us. Between good man and a bad guy. I don’t save the world just to be worshipped for it.”

“But you could at least demand respect! You’re too lenient with your servant. Too much freedom is never a good thing. My wife wouldn’t even think of addressing me in that way.”

“Your _what_?” Tony was suddenly very glad that he sat down and that he didn’t have any more coffee to spill or choke on. “ _You have a_ _wife_?”

“What is it? Do I hear jealousy?” Loki was suddenly sitting much closer, putting his hand on Tony’s knee.

“Just incredulousness,” Tony stared at the perfectly manicured pale hand contrasting with his dark trousers. He did not swept the palm off nor did he remove his leg.

“In any case, you don’t have to worry.” The hand crept up, sliding up the inside of one thigh. “She is very understanding…”

Tony gasped as Loki palmed him through the clothes.

“…that a man has some other needs,” whispered Loki near his ear, “to satisfy.”

He could feel Loki’s breath on his neck and cheek, the coolness of his hand at his groin. Tony covered the palm with his own. Loki’s green eyes glinted dangerously.

“Don’t act shy now.”

Tony leaned in closer and kissed the sullen mouth, putting his other hand at Loki’s cold slender neck.

“I only wanted to, so to say, give you a helping hand,” he unbuckled his own belt and unzipped the flap, providing some much needed space for his hardening cock. “So don’t pout, Snow Queen.”

He pulled Loki’s hand to his bared flesh and the cool fingers wrapped around him.

“Does that comparison make you the love struck boy?”

“I see, hah, that you’ve caught up with literature. Impres-sive,” hissed Tony, bucking his hips in Loki’s caressing hand. “But you, oh fuck, do that again.”

Loki repeated the exact same gesture. Then squeezed Tony’s cock just a bit too rough.

“Fuck,” Tony had no doubt the petty god did it on purpose.

“Yes?” Loki’s tone was as levelled as if they had a friendly chit chat under ordinary circumstances. “You were saying something. About the Midgardian literature, I reckon,” prompted Loki as Tony wordlessly writhed in his hands.

“I don’t care. Fuck me. Don’t stop, you-”

Fingers silenced him.

“You don’t want to anger me. Now be a good boy and maybe you’ll be rewarded.” The hand moved again, only too lightly this time.

“See, that’s exactly that!” exclaimed Tony. “She lured him by a spell. It was a shard of ice in the eye, not a true love.”

“Lovely. Only it was a heart. Tesseract works best when applied straight to the circulatory system.”

Tony wanted to question that further, but Loki started to stroke him again and next words came like through a fog – or blizzard – to him.

“You see, it is an old Scandinavian tale. Some bits of a true history reach you, even if only through children’s books.”

Coming in Loki’s hand, Tony felt utterly at the mercy of another, like the boy from the tale must had felt. Only at that moment of bliss and pleasurable idleness he didn’t care. Tony wouldn’t protest if the villain embraced him or stroke his hair. Loki wasn’t the type to cuddle afterward, however.

“Well? It would be only polite to show some gratitude, don’t you think?” Loki prompted.

Tony reached for his, thankfully Earth-like, trousers. But soon Loki stopped him as soon as he was about to return the favour in the likewise manner he received it.

“Oh no, not like that. On your knees.”

There was a glint in Loki’s eyes like the shard of ice.

“Psychologically speaking,” mocked Tony, “craving domination so much is a sign of insecurity or an unhappy childhood, or both,” but he did slid on his knees, shuffling between Loki’s legs.

“Do me a favour and use your mouth in a way that can please me rather than annoy me.”

Loki’s cold fingers woven into Tony’s short hair, propelled his head forward. Tony would protest about going too fast, but soon he was muffled and only an indistinct slur came out of his efforts. He choked at Loki’s length and glanced at him spitefully, but did not dare to bite the god or even graze him with his teeth. Loki only smirked at him.

“Masochism,” he whispered indulgently.

Well, maybe he got some points in his twisted speeches. It _was_ kind of liberating, if Tony needed to focus mainly on how to breathe through his nose, how to angle his head or where to put his hands for support. And there was some veiled power too and a satisfaction, when Loki moaned or seemed to lost his cold façade for a moment. For a brief second Tony thought he saw a blue glint on the pale skin but after he blinked the impression disappeared.

In the end it was gratifying when Loki came into his mouth, only Tony wasn’t sure whose point it proved.

Tony hauled himself up to the couch again, sitting next to Loki and shifting closer this time on his own (ignoring the fact Loki now didn’t seem too pleased about that. The scowl could be playing a cold bastard after all.)

“Friday!”

Tony could feel Loki tensing next to him and in a corner of his eye he saw his hand moving. He grabbed the Asgardian’s wrist least he would cast some deadly spell.

“Make us two coffees.”


End file.
